A New Life
by Ange1ofD3m0ns
Summary: Natsu has turned into E.N.D., and kidnapped Lucy! When Fairy Tail finds, they expect her to go with them, not be scared of them. Story better than summary. I'm terrible at summaries. E.N.D!nalu. endlu!
1. Chapter 1

E.N.D. (Natsu's pov)

I hear the screams. I must say, I missed the seeing the blood, hearing the screams. Watching their tears run down their face. I see the bodies of my "friends" around me. Right now the She-demon is trying to fight me, but is losing. It almost makes me laugh, a demon can't beat a demon herself.

"NASTU!" I hear someone scream. I turn around, and see the love love of my life running to me. Her and my human side had a secret relationship, but I always had to watch them. Watch how she smiles at him, watch how she laughs, how every little thing she does is for him, and not me. I see how beat up she is, and when I get back to my kingdom, I will punish all of the demons who hurt her.

"LUCY NO!" Mirajane screams, but Lucy still comes to me. That's one of the things I love most about her. Even though she's probably terrified of me, she still faces her fears.

"Natsu," she says this time closer to me. She looks at me hopefully, and places her hand on my cheek, and and I lean into it. "Please, fight this. I know you can."

"Lucy," I say, and I lean to her ear, and say, "this is me. I am Natsu, and Natsu is me." I kiss her cheek, and she passes out in my arms. I pick her up bridal style, and start walking away. I'm done here. I have everything I need.

"GIVE LUCY BACK!" A man yells. I know that voice, and it makes me angry. I've fought with him many times, and neither one of us can beat eachother. Grey Fullbuster. I turn around, and blast him. Not enough to kill him, but enough to knock him out. With that I take my leave with my love asleep in my arms.

 **I know, it's short. Hopefully that it will get longer. We'll see...**

 **Tell me what you guys think! I'm pretty much a beginner writer, so I'm trying my best. Please give me feed back on this story.**

 **P.S. I may edit this in the future, so do beware of changes!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, thank you so much for following, favorite, and commenting on my story. I'm very new to posting on the website, so please be patient with me as I try to figure this out, but here's chapter 2, enjoy!  
**

* * *

Still E.N.D. pov

It's been three days, and Luce still hasn't woke up, but she will by today. I'm sitting on a chair by my giant king sized bed that Luce is sleeping on. I reach over, and brush her hair out of her face. She shifts a little, and opens her eyes. I then cup her cheek. Luce leans into my hand, and I smile while stroking her cheek with my thumb.

"Natsu, what happened? I remember the master trying to kick me out of the guild, but that's it."

"Well after that, the master tried to kick you out of the guild, and everyone agreed, and Elfman through a chair at you, calling it "man" to do so. I got angry, and revealed my true form, and everyone turned on us. All of my demons of Tarturus came, and helped us. There was a great battle. Their guild hall was destroyed, and they almost took you. I don't know what they would have done to you, but I got there in time."

"I love you, so much. I don't know what I would do without you," She said as she hugged me. I crawled into the bed with her, and we just lie there

"Well, hopefully you won't have to find out. Oh, before I forget, I took our guild marks off. I figured after everything that we've been through, you wouldn't want to keep your guild mark."

"No. I wouldn't. I don't even know why we even stayed in the guild. I know I was never fully accepted in the guild, and you told everyone I was Lisanna's replacement, though you never thought that. With her back, I know they wanted me gone."

"I would've followed you, you know? I don't care if they would've hunted me down. I would follow you to the ends of the earth."

"I know, but they were you're family. I couldn't ask you to do that."

"Your to nice, you know that?"

"Yeah, I know."

"Hey Luce, I have a few things I need to take care of right now, but you should get some rest while I'm gone."

"Okay." With that she closed her eyes, and fell asleep.

I left the room, and I walk into the library. The library is huge with thousands of books of all different kinds of books, including books on magic.

"So, I take it that the potion worked?"

"Yes, it exceeded my expectations."

"Good."


	3. Author's Note

**Hey guys, I know that I said that I wouldn't update until March, and that's still true. I may update with authors notes, but right now I'm mad. It has come to my attention thanks to Lyonsgirl that websites are stealing our stories. On his/her story Calming the Chaos (which I totally recomend, it's amazing,) they post a list of websites that stole the stories. I'll post them here as well, but if you don't believe me, go check them out!**

 **talkfictions . com**

 **fictionavenue . org**

 **thanfiction . org**

 **hmofiction . org**

 **These are the only sites that I know of, but please speak up if you see stolen fanfiction! I will verify that I post my stories _A New Life,_ and _Hero_ on fanfiction . net under the alias Ange1ofD3m0ns.**

 **ALSO! You guys should know that I went to some of these sites on my tablet, and I had to stop looking because I would have gotten a virus. So do be careful on these sites!**

 **~Mo**

 **P.S. the poll on my profile is still going on. I really need people's opinion on it. Thank you!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello People! I'm back! Sorry I left for so long, but I had this huge project that is worth 15% of my grade, and it was so stressful. Any way, on with the story.**

 **ALSO! PLEASE READ THE NOTE AT THE BOTTOM, IT'S VERY IMPORTANT!**

 **BTW: I do not own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

FLASHBACK

"I need a potion the will tamper with memories." E.N.D. said coming into the library.

"What for sir?" One of his demons asked.

"That is none of your concern."

"Um sir? It is of our concen. You see the potion you requested, while we have it, the intensions, and the potion will have an affect on the type of creature that the potion is used on."

"What kind of affect?"

"Death, or worse."

"*sigh* fine. I want to change Lucy's memories."

"That human?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because, I know that Lucy will fear me if I don't change her memories, and she wouldn't want to be with me, but that dragon slayer, and she would want to go home."

The demon turns around, and goes into the cabinet, and pulls something out. "Here, this will allow you to chose the memories she keeps, and also allow you to change some of the other memories. The potion is permanent, however, if someone from her ture past shows up, and tells her the truth, she will remember."

"Thank you."

I walk to the room I put her in, She shifts in the bed, and her eyes open. I stand by the door trying not to scare her. She looks around the room, and she sees me. She tries to sit up, but I rush over there, and gently push her back down.

"You need to be careful. Your still injured from the battle yesterday."

"Why are you helping me? Don't you want to kill me?"

"No. You may not realize, but I was always there. I was always in the back of Natsu's head. I was always awake, but had no power to take back what's mine. I always saw you, and over time I fell in love with you." Lucy just stares at me in shock, not saying anything. "Please say something."

"I can't."

"Why?"

"Because I can't trust you." Lucy gets up off the bed, and starts to head out. "I need to get out of here."

I stare at her, take the potion and put it in my mouth, turn to her, grab her arm and press my mouth against hers forcing her mouth open, and spilling in the potion. She immediately starts beating on my chest, and soon I feel her go limp in my arms. I put her back in the bed. She looks like an angel. Soon a screen like thing appears in front of her. I look at it and start changing her memories. I changed them to where only she knew I was E.N.D., and didn't care. Where the guild hates her. Where we love each other. Where no one wanted her there but me. Where every one thought she was a replacement for Lisanna.

End flashback

* * *

Lucy's p.o.v.

As I slept, I hoped to dream of Natsu and I together doing anything, something happy, instead I dreamed of Fairy Tail.

*SLAP* "BITCH! Who do you think you are. Natsu will never love you. You're just his charity case!" Lisana spat as she started hitting me. I can't fight back. I'm to weak. I really don't know how Natsu loves me.

Lisana keeps hitting me, then I thought I heard my saviour, but I am wrong.

"Ice-make lance!" I was hit with thousands of ice shaped spears. I scream for help, but no matter how much I scream, everyone keeps laughing. Then Lisana takes out a knife, and rests it above my chest.

"Let's see who will miss you when you're gone. Natsu won't, that's for sure," Lisanna says as she plunges the knife into my chest.

* * *

I wake up screaming, sitting up in bed, and I feel tears run down my face. Natsu came running in the room, and saw my face. He runs over to me, and engulfs me in a hug.

"Shh, it's okay. Everything is okay," Natsu whispers. We sit there for a while before I stop crying, then he just holds me. "What happened?"

"It was just a bad dream."

"What happened?"

"Lisanna insulted me, Gray impales me with his ice lance, then Lisanna pulls out a knife, said you won't miss me, then stabs me in the heart, finally I wake up." By this time I started crying a little again. Natsu hugs me tighter.

"Everything is okay now. If you died I don't know what I will do without you. I love you so god damn much."

"I love you too. I never want to leave you." Natsu then kissed me. It was soft and tender at first, then it turned into something passionate. He pushed me down on the bed, and he licked my lower lip making me welcome him in. His hands, which griped my waist, started trailing up, taking my shirt with them...

* * *

 **Here you go Guys! a longer chapter for you since you guys were so patient during the wait, so thank you guys for that. Also, I was asked if there was going to be any lemons in this story, and to answer that, no. I have no experience in writing lemons, nor do I any experience in that area, so please don't ask me to write any lemons for this story. However I will write implied lemons as you see in the chapter above.**

 **By the way, should I change the rating from M to T?**

 **ALSO! I still have my poll up on my profile page, but I will post the options here for any guests who wants to vote. If your a member, please vote on my profile page. So here's the poll:**

 **What should happen in A New Life?**

 **Lucy becomes a demon**

 **Mard Gear and Sayla try to get rid of Lucy**

 **Sayla makes it look like E.N.D. cheats on Lucy**

 **Fairy Tail gets in another fight with a few Tartaros members**

 **Other: If you have an idea pm me, or comment on the story**


	5. Chapter 4

**AHHHHHH! I'M SORRY! I know you guys were expecting an update months ago, but I was banned from reading fanfiction and watching anime. My grades weren't doing so hot, even though I was still at about a B- average, so I had to focus on school, and not writing. I am so sorry for not updating though. I hope you guys will forgive me. However, you guys may hate me some more when I say that this story won't be updated for a while. Not being able to read Fanfiction gave me a lot of time to think, and I realized something, I DON'T HAVE A PLOT FOR THE STORY! I have a few Ideas for the plot, but I have no idea how to end it, so for this story, this will be the last update for a while. I have no plan of when I'll update this next, but I would like to update it over summer, but I have no promises for that. I am going to say that I will be posting new stories throughout the summer. They will be mainly multi-chapter fanfics, there may be one or two one-shots, but as of right now there are two stories that I will for sure post during the summer.**

 **Anyway, one with the chapter...**

* * *

Fairy Tail

"We have to find Lucy," said Mira, standing in the ruins of the guild. Mirajane is worried about Lucy. She's worried because she was there when Lucy was taken, and feels like it's her fault.

"It's not your fault Mira. E.N.D. is much more powerful than any of us," said Lisanna.

"I know, but if could have done something. I just hope she's alright."

"Well we need to start lookin," Erza stated.

"Where do we start though?" Wendy asked.

" I don't know."

Back with E.N.D.

I wake up, and see Luce still sleeping in my arms. I pull her closer, and she snuggles in more. I hear a knock at the door, get up, and put my clothes back on. I open the door, and see Mard Geer standing there.

"What do you need Geer?" I ask angrily.

"Sayla needs to speak with you. Also sorry for interupting."

I shut the door, and start getting dressed. Just as I am about to put my shirt on I hear Lucy wake up.

"Hey," she says as she rubs her eyes and sits up. "Where are you going?"

I sit down on the bed, and put my hand on her cheek. "I have some business to attend to, but when I get back I'll show you around, okay?"

"Okay," she says. She then grabs my hand that is still on her cheek, and kisses it.

I get up, finish putting on my shirt, and walk out the door. I walk into the main hall where my throne is and Sayla is waiting.

"What is it Sayla?" I ask as I sit down.

"Master I have a report of Fairy Tail. They are going to start a search for the human, but they don't know where to look."

"Good. I have another job for you."

"Yes?"

"I need you to find anything on turning a human into a demon."

"Alright, I'll see what I can find."

"Also have Jackel take over you previous mission. Is that clear?"

"Yes."

"Good," I stand up, and start walking back to my room. I enter my room, and hear the shower running. I smirk to myself, and head to the bathroom. I get undressed, and head to the bathroom.

When I enter the bathroom I hear her singing, and steam was covering the room. Oh, her voice, I thought. I open the curtain, and step in.


	6. Chapter 6- Update

Hey guys! It's been a long time, and I thought you guys deserve some kind of an update about this story, and future stories I hopefully will be posting.

So, I'll start with the bad news. At this point I still have no idea where this story is going. I need to sit down with this story, and just figure it out. I may just end up rewriting this, but I promise that this story will be completed one day. I have no idea when it will be completed, but I promise to you all that it will.

Now good news! This summer I will be posting various one shots. Most will most likely be Fairy Tail, and I have a few ideas for Diabolik Lovers one shots with a possible multi chapter story in this category. There may be some one shots for my favorite book series, The Grisha Trilogy.

The Fairy Tail fanfics I am working on are:

The Summer of One shots- this is a series completely dedicated to pure fluff between NaLu. My goal with this series is to encourage myself to write more. I am not writing as much as I want, and this is a way to start writing more. Also I really want all of you guys to send me prompts that you want to see. A lot of the prompts I have so far are just ones I got offline and while their good I can't think of some fluff for the prompts. With this story I already have one chapter up and I would mean a lot if you guys could read it. Going along with that if you guys don't have an idea to send me then please send me creative criticism. I want to improve my writing, and I can't do that if you all don't send me something to help me improve.

Before the Beginning: What if Lucy knew Natsu before she joined Fairy Tail? What if they knew each other in a different life, but what if Natsu isn't Natsu? This one shot will hopefully be posted within the next two weeks. I am almost done with it, but it still needs a bit of work.

The Rage of the White Witch: This is not a one shot! This summer I will be posting the prologue to this story to see how you guys would react. This is my take on the classic Lucy leaves the guild. This story will not be published this year! I am going to write the whole thing out and then post it, so expect it to start coming out next year. I am posting just the prologue this year to see how you guys would react, and how you like it. Plus this is a way for me to have you guys start encouraging me to write more. If I know people want to read my work I hope that will motivate me more.

Diabolik Lovers fanfictions:

Ayato's Valentine's Day Plan: It's Valentine's Day and Ayato wants to be with Yui, but things don't always go as planned. This is a fic I thought of around Valentine's Day, but I couldn't work on it until recently, so I hope to post it at some point in July.

There are some stories that I did not share with you guys because I am still working the kinks in them. It will take time that is probably more than a year, so instead of getting your guys' hopes up for you to only be disappointed later, I am keeping them to myself for now.

If you guys have gotten this far, thank you so much for sticking with me for this. I would like to bring up some other things that have to deal with my offline life.

First of all I would like to say that Fanfiction is not my priority. I now have a job, more specifically my first job, so that's fun. While I do work, I do have free time that is usually taken up by required school reading, and a program that I use to keep up with math. Plus I am studying for the SAT and ACT, and I am learning Japanese and French along with that. At this point I feel like I am making excuses as to why I can't write and post, but I promise I'm not. Time is just being eaten away, and I'm trying to over fill it.

If you guys aren't already aware, in my freshman year of high school I let fanfiction, Wattpad, and anime distract me causing me to get low grades. This past year my parents and I agreed that I would not be allowed to read fanfiction, Wattpad, and watch anime while school is in session. Now that school is out I am on a trial run for those three. So at any point during the summer if my parents think I should drop fanfiction, I will have to.

Also because of this I am not caught up with any manga or anime at this moment, so if I happen to get a fact wrong in anything please tell me immediately.

Thank you guys for making it this far, I look forward to what the future holds.

~Mo


End file.
